The Ring Around the Moon Vol 1 Bootleg
by JCG
Summary: The first volume of three based on the shocking horror film The Ring. A new cycle of terror has begun. Rachel and her son are trying to stop the tapes, but Samara has grown stronger since she was released. New images appear on the tape that reveal Samara'


The Ring Around the Moon Vol. 1 

A Fan Fiction by J.C. Gonzalez

Based on the film: The Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own The Ring or any of its characters.

Author's note:

This is a continuance of the American version of The Ring. I know that the Japanese _Ringu _is actually a part of a series, but unfortunately I've not seen them, and I don't think all of them have been released in the U.S. yet.  The Ring Around the Moon takes place two days after where the movie ended. Rachel Keller and her son, Aidan, must make sure no one else sees the tapes. Together, they find out that keeping others from seeing the tape will be harder than they had hoped, and they also have discovered that Samara is adding new images to the tape. Samara is becoming more deadly than ever since she was released from the well. Once they understand what the new images mean, they find out that Samara has more disturbing plans for the future.

THE RING AROUND THE MOON 

VOL. 1:

_Bootleg_

The phone began to ring. The sound echoed throughout the apartment. Rachel Keller burst out of the shower in her towel and ran for the phone. Her son, Aidan, reached it first and answered.

"Hello?" he said in his quiet and soft voice. He listened. Rachel watched and waited, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, it's for you," he slowly handed her the phone and walked back into his room. Rachel answered, dripping wet and panting.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Yes, Ms. Keller, is this a bad time?" the woman on the other line asked.

"Well, act—"

"I'm sorry it's urgent," the women interrupted, ignoring Rachel. "This is Aidan's teacher."

"Oh, hi, Mrs.—"

"Hello to you too. Listen, another little girl has been drawing the same pictures Aidan drew."

"What?" Rachel gasped. "Oh my God…"

"She's drawing them exactly the same, I find that peculiar. Did Aidan draw those pictures because it was from some movie he might have seen? Book?"

"How long has she been drawing them?" Rachel asked panicked and anxious.

"I'm not sure. I found her drawing one today. I asked her about them, and then she took about eight more from her backpack. She could've been drawing them since… gosh, since who knows when."

"It's another girl in his class? What's her name?" Rachel asked, terrified.

"Rebecca Flanagan."

*

Rachel stood on the doorstep of Rebecca Ward's home. She ringed the doorbell. She could hear it echo throughout their household. She looked down beside her at Aidan; he was standing with her quietly, then she looked to her other side, Aidan's teacher was there with her. They waited more, no answer. Then the door finally opened. A tall dark haired woman opened the door. The woman was thin and young; it looked as if she had Rebecca when she was seventeen or eighteen. She glanced at Aidan's teacher, Rachel, then down to Aidan.

"May I help you?" She said in a monotone manner. "Oh, you're Rebecca's teacher and that person…" 

"Um, I'm Rachel Keller, I'll called earlier about…Rebecca…"

"Oh, hi. Come on in," she led them into the house and closed the door behind them. "You wanted to speak with Rebecca…why again? Something about pictures?"

"Yes, she drew some…odd…pictures at school that were simular to what my son, Aidan, drew a week ago. They were somewhat disturbing and I'm not sure where he got it. Maybe your daughter saw the same movie or read the same book… I just want to find out what it is, Mrs…"

"_Ms._ Kelly Flanagan. You shouldn't take Rebecca into concern," she led them to the living room, they all sat down. "Rebecca draws lots of things from time to time."

"Uh, may we speak with her?" Rachel asked. Kelly got up from the dark sofa and called her daughter. The four people heard a door open from down the hall. A little girl emerged into the living room; she looked as if she had been sleeping. The little girl had light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" the little girl said slowly and quietly. "What are you doing here teacher? And you're in my class!" She pointed to Aidan. Then she looked over at Rachel.

"I'm Rachel Keller," she held out her hand. Rebecca's tiny little hand shook it. "I'm Aidan's mom."

"Hello, Mrs. Keller," she said sweetly.

"Hi! Your teacher and I came to talk to you about some of the pictures you've been drawing."

"Uh-huh." She said in the same monotone way as her mother did.

"Can you tell us about them?" Rebecca's teacher asked.

"Uh-huh," Rebecca said merely. She didn't say anything.

"Uh, these pictures you draw, where do you see them?" Rachel asked.

"She showed them to me…" she said quietly. Rachel shuddered.

"Who, who showed them to you? Rebecca?" Rachel said anxious. Rebecca stayed quiet. She looked away and played with her fingers.

"Rebecca?"

No answer.

"Rebecca dear, please answer Ms. Keller," Kelly said sternly.

"Who showed them to you?"

"_Her._"__

"Her…" Rachel tried not to burst out and scream. "H-how?" 

"The tape…" Rebecca said shyly.

"The tape? She showed you," Rachel said, "through the tape?" Tears almost came to her eyes.

"Yes." Rebecca took a step back.

"Can you show me the tape? Rebecca? Please, can you…" Rachel took deep breaths.

Rebecca left back to her room to get the tape. Kelly watched Rachel oddly.

"What's this about?" Kelly asked. "I'm afraid I must be, uh, missing a part of picture here…" Kelly looked at Rachel. "What's going on?"

"Uh… it's just that Aidan has been going through a lot of problems by these drawings. They frighten me, I'm worried, and your daughter might have an answer."

"Rebecca's probably is going to bring you one of my boyfriend's movies. He likes those scary movies, you know. Your son probably saw it too," Kelly said.

"Yeah, maybe…" Rachel said, knowing what it really was. She couldn't believe that this woman's daughter was going to die any day… any minute possibly, depending on when she watched the tape.

_'But where could've she gotten the tape from?'_ Rachel asked herself.

Rebecca reappeared in the dark living room, clutching a VHS tape in her hands. She walked toward Rachel. Kelly tried to look at the tape cover to see what movie it was, but Rebecca had the tape's bottom side showing. The two white circles and the sides. She handed it to Rachel. Rachel couldn't breath; she turned the tape around to discover it was blank.

'Blank…it's a blank tape. Recording tape…' she thought in her mind. The phone rang, Rachel jumped. Kelly looked at her oddly again and left for the phone. Rachel began to breath again. She shook her head to wake herself from her train of thought. She looked over at Aidan, Aidan's teacher, and Rebecca. 

"Rebecca, dear, can I please borrow this… please. I'll bring it back I promise," Rachel asked kindly to the small girl.

"Sure," she said simply. Rachel got up, Aidan and the teacher followed.

"Uh, Rachel, aren't you going to ask Ms. Flanagan about the tape?" Aidan's teacher asked.

"I have to go, Kelly probably won't let me. Let's leave with it while we have the chance." Rachel ran out the door. Aidan and his teacher ran to the kitchen were Kelly was on the phone. Aidan's teacher motioned to the door and waved bye.

"Hey, wait!" Kelly called, but they had already run out. On the street, Aidan's teacher ran up to Rachel.

"Rachel! What the hell has gotten into you?" she said angrily. "You just _robbed_ that woman!"

"She should take it as a favor," Rachel said, crying.

"Rachel!" Aidan's teacher watched Rachel leave the building. The teacher later gave Kelly her home phone number incase if Rebecca told her something interesting or worth saying to her. Kelly wrote it down in her address book and slipped it into her purse.

*

Rachel paced back and forth across her room. Aidan watched her and followed her with his eyes. His eyes traced back and forth, back and forth, as Rachel walked. She clutched the tape in her hands, gripping it tighter and tighter as she got more nervous. She suddenly stopped. She looked up at Aidan.

"Leave," she said. Aidan ran out of the room. Rachel closed the door and locked it.

Rachel put the tape in the VCR. She pressed the triangle button that had the words 'play' beneath it. She sat on the floor. Her face a few inches from the television, and the whining high-pitched sound pierced her ears. Rachel, after seeing the tape, noticed that there were new images on them at the end. And Samara spoke. She watched it again, shocked, and scared.

The black and white images flashed quickly. Revealing moments of terror.

_First… static, black, a flash of static…_

_A bright white circle, the ring, the light coming from the sun as the well was closed off…_

_Whining sounds echoed…_

_Static appeared, canceling the ring, the whining sound continued…_

_Then… water, it was flowing, red blood filled the water…_

_Then… a chair, it spirals off the screen in a flash…_

_A comb running through thick black hair, the comb sparkles and shines…_

_A woman in a mirror…she was Samara's mother… the mirror is on the right side of the screen…_

_It moves… now on the left side of the screen, a moving figure, Samara, she moves backward, disappearing into the darkness…_

_Samara's mother appears on the right hand side in the mirror again… looking over to the right…_

_A nail…blood… a single drop of blood oozes out of the top…_

_A man, Samara's father, looks out of a window…_

_A cliff, the leaves flow in the wind…_

_A fly crawls across the screen…_

_Gurgling sounds echo as an extremely long tongue is coming out of a face… the tongue moves fast as if it is being pulled…_

_Samara thrashing inside a black garbage bag… being suffocated… dying…_

_The half-moon shaped ring appears… it is the well being closed off…_

_The burning tree… The same nail appear again… ripping through a finger… it bleeds…_

_Maggots… thousands of them crawling everywhere… they turn into people…_

_A glass of water, a table, a chair… a giant millipede crawls out from beneath it…_

_A lame goat limps behind the barn door…_

_A horse's eye…_

_The closing well… the half-moon shape grows smaller…_

_Severed fingers twitch inside a wooden box…_

_The tree aflame… Samara's trashing head tries to break into the screen…_

_Whining continues and grows louder…_

_…Then the sound stops…_

_Samara's mother's is looking in the mirror… she turns around to look at you…_

_The window is there, except her father isn't looking out of it…_

_A chair spins wildly… upside-down…_

_A ladder…_

_Dead horses amongst the waves on the shore…_

_Samara's mother falls off the cliff with her arms extended like a crucifix… …falling…_

_An aerial view of the ladder falling…_

_The half-moon dies as the ring shape is formed… the well has been closed…_

_The ladder hits the ground…_

_The well… out side… Samara's hand and hair reaches over the edge…_

_Static…_

_An eye… Samara's eye…_

_The bright full moon appears… There is a ring around it due to the reflection…_

_The ring around the moon… then whispers…Samara's whispers…_

_…Everyone will suffer…_

_Static._

*

End of 

THE RING AROUND THE MOON 

VOL. 1:

Bootleg 

*

COMING SOON

THE RING AROUND THE MOON

VOL. 2:

Images 


End file.
